


追光者

by yodream286



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OT21 (NCT), OT7 NCT Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodream286/pseuds/yodream286
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 4





	追光者

观近期降吵架有感 首页刷到真的xswl

关于索取与学会爱的故事  
像是带领我走向光，他是我完全信任的引路人。我将我的一切，放心地交付他。

黄仁俊非常难受。  
他仔细观察了好久李帝努，觉得比起自己，他好像更喜欢罗渽民。本来不应该介怀的。大家都是队友，同吃同住，分什么远近亲疏。但是黄仁俊就是介意。每次看到他们异常熟稔地整理对方的衣领，勾肩搭背的时候，他就开始泛酸。李帝努对自己的动作总是很节制，小心翼翼的，像是怕冒犯到他。“可是我明明很好相处，为什么区别对待？”小年糕独自生闷气。  
他本身对缺席rookies那段时期就感到非常懊丧，觉得自己晚了罗渽民好几年。那几年和幼小的李帝努一起练习，一起玩闹，一起长大的回忆，他一无所知，也无法感受。如果可以，他想穿越到过去，拽着自己的衣领，让他马上，立刻飞到韩国去。可是不行，慢了就是慢了。黄仁俊坐在练习室里，低着头，好像下一秒就要哭出来。  
不应该这么矫情的。大概是因为最近他和李帝努吵架了的原因，黄仁俊的情绪变得异常脆弱。  
他回想起吵架那天，其实也不是发生了什么大事。  
回归期早起打歌，李帝努收拾地比较快，和罗渽民走在前面去等电梯。黄仁俊睡的迷迷糊糊，脑子还没清醒，跟在他们身后一步一挪的。因为背着包比较重，他落后了前面的人两个身位。电梯到了，他们两个走进去。黄仁俊正想跟着进去，抬头看到李帝努举起手按了关门键。  
于是他猝不及防，被门夹了一下。黄仁俊错愕抬眼，看向电梯里。李帝努好像也很慌张，赶紧松手下移按了开门，然后尴尬地道歉“我睡迷糊了……抱歉。不知道你在后面……”  
那一刻，李帝努脸上的笑容让他觉得，他们之间有一道无法跨越的鸿沟。偏偏罗渽民这时候出声。“jeno啊，要小心一点才对。冒冒失失的，仁俊差点受伤啦！”语气亲昵，仿佛是对待极为亲近的人，可以无限责怪，不用担忧对方生气。  
“啊……果然，一起长大还是不一样。”黄仁俊脑海里第一时间闪现这个想法。  
那个当下其实没什么愤怒和失落，因为渽民也是好意关心他，他当然懂的。只是自己低头蜷缩在电梯角落的时候，黄仁俊突然眼眶发红。他把脸藏在围巾里，掩饰性地吸了吸鼻子，没再说一句话。  
之后就开始了黄仁俊对李帝努单方面的冷战。其实挺明显的，黄仁俊根本不会遮掩他的疏离。还以为自己是不知不觉地逃开李帝努的身边，隐藏的很好。但其实身边所有的队友都发现了不对劲。  
能看不出来吗？李楷灿嗤之以鼻。平日里两个人黏黏糊糊的，不是一间房也要互相串门。在对方房间经常一呆就是一个下午，看电影，打游戏，什么活动都是双人模式。他还纳闷，是客厅不透风，还是自己太无聊，导致这两个人连房门都不肯出。然而现在的情况，李帝努只要出现在黄仁俊半径五米内，黄仁俊就自动消声闪匿，跑得比风还快。  
李帝努当然也发觉了。在黄仁俊第三次避开他手的时候，他终于确定不是自己的错觉，对方真的在躲着自己。可是李帝努也委屈，他完全不记得自己有做错什么事，要让黄仁俊这么对他。  
“居然开始躲我。”李帝努敛下眼。  
他平日里脾气很好，不到不能忍受绝不动怒，队友都说他是老好人，也不怎么会哭，眼睛干涸的像撒哈拉沙漠。他自己觉得只是没有被触动到泪点，练习受伤住院、被老师责骂这些放在别人身上要大哭特哭的事情，都不足以让他放心上。  
但是面对黄仁俊，李帝努超级发愁。他到后台堵黄仁俊，抓住他的手想和他好好谈一谈。可是黄仁俊就像滑不溜秋的泥鳅，扒开他的手瞬间就逃跑了。  
李帝努垂在身侧的手无力地握了握，刘海略长遮住了眼睛，不知名的情绪在心中发酵。他第一次，感受到了隐秘而汹涌的愤怒的滋味。

争吵终于在一个晚上爆发了。  
黄仁俊结束电台的行程回到宿舍，打着电话走回房间。隔壁的人听到声响打开房门，抓住了经过的黄仁俊的手。  
“仁俊啊，我们聊一聊。”  
他们去到了宿舍楼的天台，两个人面对着面，身体后靠着栏杆，各自占据一个角落，相顾无言。  
黄仁俊无意起话头，用脚拨了拨地上的沙子，又或者转头欣赏远方风景，愣是不正眼看一眼对面的人。然而扶着下巴微颤的手暴露了他的紧张，睫毛也开始无措地眨。他还过不去那个坎。在觉得自己彻底完败以后，连片刻心神都不愿意再停留，唯恐伤的更深。“明知是不好的结局，再一头扎进去，何必呢。”他想。  
李帝努往前跨了一步，眼神专注看他，手掌伸出握住了双臂。“你不喜欢我了吗？”  
这句话彻底惊到了对面的人，黄仁俊甚至后退了一步。  
“李帝努未免过于直线球了吧。还以为怎么样都会包装一下再说。”他呆呆地想，紧接着心里满是无来由的愤怒。  
“你对所有人都这样吗？”他冷冷地问李帝努。  
“细腻的关心，永远好脾气，还有这种直线球发言。没有真的放在心上就不要说出来。不是所有人都像你那样博爱。”  
“不是，我到底做了什么惹到你，你要先让我知道。”他还是一脸不解。  
黄仁俊突然觉得委屈。自己在这抑郁纠结了那么多天，好不容易下定决心逃开，结果对方连为什么都不知道。  
“你什么都不懂。”穿着单薄外套的黄仁俊在夜风里逐渐哽咽。  
“不懂我们之间时间的差距，不懂我在想什么，也不懂我是因为你在难受。”  
“你只是无差别地对一个人好。不是，还是有差别的……我说不出来，也无法怪你。”  
他插在风衣兜里的手握成拳，鼻尖开始泛红。  
“毕竟从头到尾只是我一个人的事情。”  
“你明白吗？”黄仁俊抬眼看向李帝努，同时咬着嘴唇，试图把眼泪憋回眼眶。  
然而下一秒猝不及防地，他被李帝努紧紧纳入怀抱，力气大到仿佛要把他融入骨血之中。他甚至幻听到了耳边李帝努极力克制仍不稳的呼吸声，像在忍住眼泪。  
“别哭了，是我不对。”

没有人知道那天晚上具体发生了什么，只是黄仁俊和李帝努，好像真的和好了。吃饭的时候两个人并排坐着，时不时相视一笑。远处李楷灿看到这一幕，差点惊掉了下巴  
经纪人松了一口气，两个兔崽子在镜头前都敢摆脸色，他真的怕哪天粉丝看出了端倪，吵个天翻地覆。好在都是小孩子心性，吵架快和好也快。  
其实和好的过程也不是这么顺利。那天晚上回到宿舍后，黄仁俊和李帝努道歉了。他平生第一次看到李帝努掉眼泪，有点惴惴不安，直觉自己好像做了不得了的错事。  
“他那么温柔的一个人，居然会被我惹到生气。”黄仁俊抠着手指站在鞋柜前的时候，还是觉得很神奇。  
不远处客厅的落地窗开了一条缝，凉风从外面灌进来，带着唰唰的声响，掀飞了米白色的窗帘。窗外远处是一片璀璨的都市灯光，时不时响起汽车的鸣笛。此时的宿舍分外安静，听声音像是大家都出去了，只剩下他和面前这个人。周围太过安静了，倒显得黄仁俊自己的心跳“咚，咚”剧烈跳动的声音越发明显。他轻叹了一口气，跃坐在了柜子上，视线刚好和李帝努持平。  
“对不起……”   
“你是不是误会了什么？”李帝努截断了话头。“我没有不喜欢你，也没有更喜欢渽民。”  
“又或者说，那不一样。”他不太自在地撇开眼，说道。“我和渽民，就是一起长大的关系。你懂吗，就是永远不会有别的发展。”  
“但是我想要更加慎重地对待你。一开始是想着你心思敏感，又和我相处不久，怕你难受也不说。但是后来，就变了。”李帝努压低声音，接近喃喃自语。  
“我想要保护你。”  
后面的话他没说出来，因为对黄仁俊悄然滋长的占有欲，自己差点疯掉。每天深夜躺在床上，脑子里全部都是他。想靠近他，环抱他瘦削的背，把他的头按在在自己颈窝，抚摸他耳后的碎发，呼吸他身上沐浴乳的味道。想和他一起出门，在玄关给他穿鞋，牵着他的手领他出门。想更近一步拥有他，又踌躇不前，怕失去现有的。  
他每天都苦于自制力不够，不敢肆意靠近黄仁俊。偶尔会做那种梦，醒过来满头大汗，呆坐在床上醒不过神。打开门却又撞见罪魁祸首在他面前晃过，招手甜笑着说早安。李帝努这时候只能苦笑，揪揪自己的头发，走到厕所洗个冷水脸清醒。  
次数一多，身体自动患ptsd。平日里走路，他搂着罗渽民或者李楷灿走比较多。倒是试过等黄仁俊，但是余光总会不自觉地瞟他，看他修长纤细的脖子和干净侧脸，脑子里全是做梦的时候他呼吸不过来求饶的样子，不起反应都难。  
“这种程度不是变态说不过去了……”李帝努无奈地想，李楷灿说他们俩整天黏在房里，但是谁又知道，为了不吓到黄仁俊，他连肢体接触都很少。顶多在打游戏的时候刻意坐近，肩靠着肩之后借着不懂游戏的由头俯身过去，和他多说点话。  
喜欢是卑微的，他早就体会到了。但是他没有想到，自己的克制反而让黄仁俊误会，认为自己和他不够亲近，失落了这么久。

“我可以认为，你也在乎我吗？”李帝努充满试探地问道，“所以才会失落，是不是？”  
他循循善诱，温柔得像对小孩子说话，唯恐惊扰到黄仁俊，让他又缩进保护自己的壳里。但是现场如果有人，就可以看到此刻李帝努的眼睛亮得吓人。  
黄仁俊摸不透李帝努的意图，迟疑了一下点了点头。下一秒“咚”的一声，他突然被抵在墙上，眼前一厘米距离的，是李帝努放大的脸。他高挺的鼻梁，左眼角的泪痣，颤抖的睫毛，一切都如此清晰。紧接着腰一紧，李帝努以一种富有侵略性的姿势逼近，唇齿开合，轻轻地吮吸黄仁俊的下唇。暧昧的热气扑在他脸上，眼前的世界瞬间天旋地转。身前的少年倒是不见紧张，只顾着沉溺地舔吻。他的手不满足于腰线的触感，逐渐抚摸上黄仁俊的大腿内侧，缓慢而又色情。修长的十指分开，顺着耻骨一路往上，依着亲吻的节奏时不时捏捏臀部的软肉，同时把下半身往靠近自己的方向提。  
“终于摸到了。”李帝努像个变态一样在心里满足地喟叹。  
黄仁俊惊恐万分，又被吻得呼吸困难，放在李帝努胸前的手使劲往外推，却纹丝不动。下一秒，像是惩罚他推拒的动作，李帝努把舌头伸了进来。他不断地舔舐他尖尖的虎牙，过好一会后才不舍地转走，紧接着唇舌交缠。嘴角隐约有银线滴落，在激烈的动作之余，显得分外淫糜。  
黄仁俊的衣服早已凌乱不堪，领口被拉开露出精致的锁骨，脐下的扣子也全部被解开，袒露随着呼吸上下起伏的细腰。因为敏感的体质，他的皮肤浮现一片片的红痕，在灯光的映衬下变成可口的粉色。李帝努边吻边忍不住看他，看他潮红的脸，被汗沾湿的碎发和黑亮的瞳仁。黄仁俊身上真的没有一处不吸引人，他是美的化身，是不生不灭的永恒，是李帝努追随的少年意气的终点，是他无法企及的澄澈自由。之前他问自己，到底为什么那么迷恋黄仁俊，现在终于有了结论。  
喜欢天台看星星，喜欢迪士尼童话，喜欢养仓鼠，会为不幸的人流泪，会因为毕业制哭的喘不过气。但是伤痛时从来不说，只会努力安慰自己走出来，笨拙的样子超级可爱。柔软的没有棱角的小男孩，贴心地拥抱每个人，却唯独对自己苛刻。  
所以李帝努，想把他从遥不可及的天上拉下人间，生机勃勃地活着。他自私地，想要独占少年无尽的爱。  
黄仁俊无力招架李帝努的亲吻，晕眩中惊觉自己裤子被解开，李帝努把手伸了进去，握住了悄然挺立的灼热。他浑身一震，但因为没有力气，只能任人摆布。李帝努的动作看的出来很生涩。但对于黄仁俊来说，是李帝努，便足以使他堕入地狱。他的整个身躯都由李帝努支配，起起伏伏，醉生梦死。他甚至清晰感受到了李帝努手里因为练舞生出的茧子，在磨蹭着他的顶端。黄仁俊有些恐慌自己身体被别人掌控，这种从谷底冲上云端，又重重回落的感觉，让他差点死掉。  
“李……帝努”，他无措地攥紧了男人后背的衣服，抓出一道痕迹，随后突然“嗯”的一声，像释放出什么一样，急促地喘气。但没等他缓和过来，李帝努蹲下身子，抬头笑得眼睛弯弯，随后伏下脑袋。“不要!”阻止的话还没说出口，黄仁俊已经被口腔湿热的感觉包围。  
李帝努垂着眼，专注地吞吐舔弄着。攻势猛疾，进的又深，黄仁俊感觉几次都顶到了他的喉咙口。因为不熟练，吐出来的时候李帝努的牙齿偶尔会磕碰到，带起一阵又痛又痒的酥麻感。黄仁俊喘息嘤咛，发出小猫一般断断续续的声音，这似乎更刺激到了身下的人。他顿了一下，加快了吞吐的动作。  
“嗯……”黄仁俊扯着李帝努的头发，带着哭音让他停下来。但是已经来不及，有什么东西喷涌而出，洒在李帝努脸上，白浊的液体顺着嘴角流下，场面淫糜又色情。李帝努仰起脸，重新亲吻上他。略带腥味的吻间，他听见李帝努在低声地说着，“现在起，你将完全属于我。”  
结束后的空气依旧燥热，黄仁俊瘫倒在墙上，眼神涣散微喘着气，手掌遮住红肿的嘴唇。客厅的吊灯轻轻摇晃，恍惚间，像是回到了他初遇李帝努的那个夏天。阳光猛烈地直射玻璃，照得他睁不开眼睛，冷着脸的少年就这样推开门，闯进了他的视野。

我追着光，遇到了你。于是我们彼此救赎，学会去爱。


End file.
